Alphabet of the SRMTHFG!
by Writing a story
Summary: C-Cold: Do you know what it is like to always feel cold? A small look at the creatures we see a lot of and hear nothing about.
1. A: Adumbrate

Look who is starting another project! :D

Yeah I know, "if you can't even keep up with your current ones, why are you doing this yada yada"?

Well cause this is not story focused in the least and we all need one shots to keep us fresh. When I get stuck on a story of the Books, I can write these and get those creative juices flowing again!

So yeah it's going to be a series of 26 one shots that are inspired by the letters of the alphabet from A to Z. They might be loosely related to my other stories, stand by themselves or can be stand alone. They are not time relevant so they might even fall out of character for some characters if you go purely by what is happening in the other stories at the moment.

So in conclusion, don't freak if they don't follow the main stories, this is essentially suppose to be kinda like "Thoughts that No One Speaks" but with a lot more dialog and character interactions and such.

All ratings and summaries will be for the current letter that I am at. Do not expect this to be updated regularly.

Yay one shot series! Enjoy.

* * *

A-Adumbrate

There was something unwinding about staring up into the night sky. This simply act transcended the ages, the races, the worlds. By looking up into the black abyss, seeing all the twinkling stars and galaxies and planets, you could momentarily forget all your other troubles in those few small moments.

This was the exact reason why a young boy named Chiro was laying on the lush green grass this fine winter night. The only way to tell it was winter on Shugazoom however, was by the crisp feel of the wind and the fact all the trees were bare. But a good jacket and scarf can more often than not keep the body warm in this pleasant climate.

So Chiro was more than comfortable as he tried to forget all his other troubles at the moment. He rested with his arms behind his head, and his sapphire blue eyes searched the skies for an answer, any answer to his problems. Perhaps he was hoping for a falling star to wish on, or maybe he prayed for help to come from the heavens. Whatever he was doing though, it was the only thing the ten year old could do.

He knew his mother was tired from working double shifts in hopes to pay for their townhouse. Neither one was excited at the prospect of leaving the house that held the memories of them as a complete family, but the rent was to high, and Annizett Cipes could not keep working herself to death.

Which is why earlier that day she had accepted the offer to live in an apartment owned by Lamech Windle, otherwise known as the man whose daughter was saved by Harrison Cipes, completely rent-free. Chiro didn't try to act like he was happy with the sudden move, he knew it was necessary but he did not like it. And that was the reason that when his mother had broke the news to him, he ran out of their townhouse with tears streaming down his face.

So he laid on his back, staring up at the sky and hoping for something to change so he didn't have to live in a new home, or go to a new school, or make new friends. He felt the tears start to build back up in his eyes and he stubbornly rubbed them away. And then suddenly he got his wish. A bright streak shot across the sky, a meteorite sail through the bright expanse as Chiro rose up on his elbows and quickly closed his eyes and wished.

_I wish I had my dad back._ He naively wished with all his heart. He sat up and held his hands close to his chest as he wished for the impossible, the improbable, the unlikely. He did not care how, he just knew in his young heart that it would fix all his problems.

He looked back up into the farthest reaches of the universe with all hope in his small heart could muster. His eyes shone like the stars in the sky as the tears spilled over the brim of his eyes and down his cheeks, red with the cold.

And the most amazing thing of it all, was the small smile that rested on his face. He sat there a moment more before standing up and making the trek back home. He got an earful when he got back the townhouse that would soon no longer be his, but that was okay. Because he had hope.

.::~~::.

An older version of that young man now stood on the shoulder of a large metaloid man looking straight into that same expanse of sky once again. The now fifteen year old had seen even more things in those shore five years than he could have imagined.

He had traveled across the galaxy, fought monsters and robots and aliens. He had been transformed into creatures and befriended quite a few too. He had seen some the most amazing sights in the universe, from microscopic worlds to simply seeing the joy parents and children get from reuniting.

And still the simple joy he found looking up into the stars was almost unparalleled with anything else. Few times could match the peaceful bliss he felt at the moment that all his other worries melted away.

So as a comet crossed the sky, he once again found his self wishing the same thing he had so many years ago. _I wish my dad was back._

He no longer believed that all his problems would be solved with this simple wish, but somehow it lessened the weight on his heart. He turned away from the sky with that same small smile on his face.

And maybe somewhere in that vast universe, someone with those same crystal blue eyes was looking up at that dark sky too.

Because sometimes, the most powerful force in all the whole universe, more powerful than all the armies and treaties and covenants, is child like hope.

* * *

Oh hey look, it's the names of Chiro's Parents. Fancy that.

I don't think that I named Chiro's mom yet in story but if I did and it doesn't match, I would love for someone to tell me.

Okay dokey then, until next time.

Happy Readings everyone!


	2. B: Bubbles

Yay for having several chapters already written!

Yes I will eventually get to my other stories, but really this has been sitting on my computer for weeks so I'm not wasting anytime on it.

Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

**Bubbles**

Genesis merrily skipped through the halls of the Super Robot, her bright red bow bouncing behind her with every step. Normally she would be on her way to do something productive, like meditating or perhaps housework, but not today.

She had other plans as she skipped into the bathroom at the end of the hall and clicked the lock of the door firmly behind her. She walked over to the tub and turned on the hot water while plopping the plug in the drain. As the tub began to fill, she hurried over to the sink and pulled her favorite bottle of bubble bath out of a drawer. She grinned as she quickly unscrewed that cap and began to pour the solution into the hot water.

Mr. Foamy's Bubble Bath was her favorite way to unwind after a long day of dealing with Gidget and Otto's shenanigans. It was also one of her favorite things to do since coming to Shugazoom, there were no bubble baths where she was before.

She shivered momentarily at the memory as her grip slipped and the bottle dropped deep into the already impressive amount of bubbles in the tub. Genesis let out a squeak as she dove in to try and find the bottle. She frantically splashed and smacked the water to no avail until her hand suddenly smacked the pink bottle. She gripped it and pulled up triumphantly, just to realize it was upside down and the last bit of it's precious gel dripped into the tub.

The wall of bubbles grew higher and began to spill over the side of the tub. Genesis tried frantically to locate the faucet to turn off the water, but the monstrous bubbles stopped her. The one thing that made Mr. Foamy's Bubble Bath bubbles different from anywhere else was the fact that it boasted to be the strongest bubbles in existence. They wouldn't pop easily as other bubbles did, no they stayed strong and resilient to any and all attempts to pop them.

So Genesis just bounced harmlessly off of them as she tried her best to break through the barricade. The water started to over flow onto the floor as Genesis grabbed her face in hysteria. She slogged through the mess to the door where she quickly unlocked it and jumped out before slamming the door behind her.

She took a few startled gasps as she looked for anyone to help her. She dashed down the hall, haphazardly looking for someone to help, as she spotted a yellow mass out of the corner of her eye. She slid to a stop as she rushed into the practice room, breathing heavily.

Nova looked up from her routine exercises as Geni gasped for breath and pointed down the hall wildly. The small brown monkey's bow was crooked on her head and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Whoa Geni, what's the problem?" Nova asked concerned as Genesis continued to point down the hall waved her arms madly. She tried her best to reenact the previous scene of mayhem by jumping around and with crazy arm gestures, but Nova just looked on in confusion.

Finally exasperated, Genesis just grabbed Nova's arm and pulled her quickly out the door and down the hall. As they reached the door to the bathroom. Genesis pointed again and made wide arm motions hoping Nova would get the warning.

"Geni I don't have a clue what you're trying to tell me." Nova said as she pressed the button beside the door, much to Genesis's ire. The wall of bubbles that spilled out knocked Nova to the ground as Geni jumped out of the way. In a second though, the warrior was on her feet and had her fist activated to make her way through the mass. She reared her arm back and sent a punch straight into the barricade of bubbles, only for it to bounce off harmlessly and send the girl back into the opposite wall. Water and smaller bubbles began to spill out into the hallway as Genesis jumped from one foot to the other and Nova slowly stood back up, dazed.

"I can't believe my fist can't break though a bunch of bubbles!" Nova yelled as Gibson suddenly exited from his lab.

"I am trying to conduct some experiments, what is this ruckus all about?" He snapped as he exited his lab with one hand on his hip and the other transformed into his drill. Geni's eyes widened as she formulated a plan. She jumped up and down and made stabbing motions with her hand as Nova suddenly understood.

"I get ya!" She yelled happily to Genesis. "Gibson come over here and help us!" She yelled as the Scientist walked over to the pair in front of the bathroom. He finally spotted the monster bubbles spilling out of the room and picked up his pace as he looked on in shock.

"What in the world happened here?" He asked as Genesis once again tried to reenact the events of the day to, once again, no avail. Gibson looked to Nova who simply shrugged her shoulders before pointing to the door.

"We'll figure it out later, all the matters right now is getting in there so we can shut off the water." Nova said while pointing towards where she thought the tub was. "My fists do no good against those bubbles, I think we need someone a little bit sharper to get the job done."

"Oh?" Gibson asked intrigued before her meaning dawned on him. "Oh. Well yes, I suppose I can offer some assistance before the robot is flooded. He readied both drills and walked to the mass of bubbles.

With his weapons held aloft, he charged towards the wall of suds. The foam held for a moment, but Nova and Genesis soon added their weight behind the scientist's and the trio began to make slow progress through the fizz. Their feet slipped as they entered the bathroom, but they used each other to keep their balance.

"Who in the galaxy would make bubbles this strong?" Gibson struggled to talk as the gears groaned in his gyrating drills.

"Well you certainly don't have to worry about them disappearing before your bath is over." Nova stated as she pushed against Gibson's back. Suddenly, Genesis's head popped up. Of course, she had completely forgotten how you got rid of the bubbles when you were done!

She turned Gibson closer towards the faucet, the blue monkey complied, though slightly confused. Once a small space of was made beside the tub, Geni slipped by and jumped on the side of the tub, she balanced herself by pin wheeling her arms as she slapped the button to activate the shower head.

Thin drops of water poured out of the spout, effectively piercing the bubbles in it's rain. Geni smiled as it worked to clear the bubbles, just as her foot slipped and she fell into the water while smacking the shower head loose and sending it spraying water all over the bathroom.

She splashed into the suds as Nova and Gibson were soaked to the circuitry by the flailing frenzy of water. Effectively, the bubbles disappeared as the room was soaked. Genesis popped frantically out of the water and quickly turned the faucet to OFF as Nova and Gibson stood there looking drenched and confused.

Genesis offered a thin smile as she simply shrugged her shoulders, as if that explained in any way what had just happened. Gibson and Nova shook the water off themselves as Genesis carefully stepped out of the tub and fetched them towels from under the counter. They gladly took the fluffy cloths and dried themselves the best they could as Genesis began to clean up the mess she had caused.

"Yes well, if that is all you need I really must be getting back to my experiments." Gibson said as he finished drying his face. Geni looked up to him and tried her best to convey how sorry she was as Gibson simply waved her off. "Don't fret about it Genesis, you have given me a new idea for a solution to use in my weapons. You wouldn't happen to still have the bottle with the list of ingredients, would you?" Geni grabbed the bottle off the floor and handed to him. Gibson nodded in gratitude as he left looking over the bottle and muttering to himself.

Nova smiled and shook her head as she pulled the towel from her ruffled fur. "Well that was an adventure, and I guess I don't need to shower after practice today, thanks for that Geni." Nova said as she rubbed Genesis on the head and skewed her bow more. "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

Genesis quickly shook her head, this was her mess to clean up. In her fright, she had forgotten the simple way to pop the bubbles and cause a lot more harm than she meant too.

"Okay," Nova said with a shrug. "But hey, how about later I take you to the store to get some more bubble bath, it seems you used all yours."

Genesis looked terrified for a moment before she realized Nova was joking. She smiled as she shook her head, she was most defiantly done with bubble baths for a while.

.:~~:.

Later that evening, after Geni had finished cleaning the bathroom, she laid happily on the floor enjoying just doodling in her sketch book. The rest of the team was spread through out the control room; Sparx, Nova, Chiro and Otto were deep in a video game as Gibson, Antauri and Jinmay watched from the sidelines and playfully cheered for the four.

Suddenly, Gidget came into the room scratching her head confused just as Nova sped past the boys and won the race. She cheered as the boys groaned in anguished as Gidget shook her head. "Hey guys do you know what happened to all the bubble bath? I swear I just bought a new bottle the other day and now it's all gone."

Gibson, Nova and Genesis shared a look before Geni and Nova broke out into a fit of giggles and laughter and Gibson chuckled softly. Gidget looked to the rest of the team confused, as they all just shrugged in return.

* * *

Oh Genesis, you are just attracted to trouble.


	3. C: Cold

This turned out differently than what I anticipated but I like it more that way. Besides, I have always wanted to write something on the Formless.

* * *

**C-Cold**

How would we define cold?

Well as the empty feeling that is constantly with us. We are not just simply physically cold.

We have no personal relationships and gain no enjoyment from tasks.

We have no goals, no hopes, not even dreams.

We just feel empty and void of all emotion and thought. We honestly don't care what we do, we just simply following orders because it's all we have ever yes, we know cold.

And of course the Master offers no warmth, no congratulations if we actually do good, only punishment if we fail. So maybe we can't really be surprised if this concept of "warm" escapes us.

We follow orders, we do as we are told and then we sleep.

And some how the sleep is worse. At least with the cold we experience something, at least we have each other even if we don't communicate. But with the sleep there is simply nothing.

There are no senses or thoughts just….nothingness. So we wait in the lonely darkness hoping we might be picked by the Master to be used just to escape the nothing.

We might be destroyed if we leave but really, that doesn't matter. Because someway or another we always come back.

Sometimes, new us come and we think of places where we use to know warmth. The sun on your skin, the feeling of arms around you, the gentle conversation of a friend. We don't really remember what these sensations feel like, just the hollow ghost of memories, but we like to pretend.

The Before Time was defiantly there though, we know that much. Even if it was long ago. Long before the Master, it was there.

Sometimes we wonder if this is all there is for us, this constant cycle of loneliness and worthless feeling.

The cold is our only companion, it is the only constant we feel. Because when our body is constantly moving and shifting, we have to have something to anchor us to reality. The cold is the only real thing.

And sometimes, we think about a concept we knew in the Before time.

The Fleshies use it to scare you into doing the "right thing". They call it a place where you experience terrible horrors that you can't escape. Some call it an endless cycle.

Sometimes we wonder if we have found it. Because if we have, we have something to tell them.

Hell isn't hot, it's cold and only cold.


End file.
